<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winds and Waves by ErbiumKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286523">Winds and Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey'>ErbiumKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment shared between Hermione and Luna during their time at Shell Cottage.</p><p>Prequel to 'Wrackspurts and Ravens'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winds and Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an expansion of a couple lines in 'Wrackspurts and Ravens' that I felt like adding more context to.</p><p>Not sure what will tumble out next, I've been toying with a Ginny/Hermione, 8th year idea.</p><p>I left some rambling at the bottom you can feel free to ignore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For days she had been staring out the window of her room in Shell Cottage. Dreaming of sitting on the beech, listening to the waves.</p><p>While she doesn’t miss the stress of their ‘camping trip’ it’s a little strange spending her days indoors. Also, listening to the ocean is a memory of happier times. Trips to France with her parents, a good book, and a quiet beech in a tiny little village no one’s heard of. </p><p>Her mother’s family are mostly her sort. So the Granger-Durand coalition often found themselves in a little circle of beech chairs, each carrying a peacefully ensconced bookworm. While they enjoyed their various reading materials, her father would kidnap the rest of team ‘married into the family’ to visit wineries or a football match.</p><p>Those quiet days, spent next to her mother Jeanne reading, were the highlight of her pre-Harry, pre-Voldemort summers. She wouldn’t trade her best friend for anything, but sometimes she misses those days.</p><p>So even with the cold, but surprisingly dry weather, the first thing she did after being given clear by her lovely jailer, was put some warm clothes on, and find a quiet spot on the beech. She let her mind wander off, pondering what happens after the war. Slowly letting the waves calm her waking nightmares of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>She was a little tired of the boys, and their hovering. Ron’s incessant need to protect her (From what? Herself?) and Harry’s attempts to take the blame for the results of her decisions.</p><p>She was a little surprised when she felt someone lean against her back, and snake their arms around her. The brunette saw a flash of familiar blond hair fall across her shoulder. Luna’s warm blond, not Fleur’s striking platinum. Knowing Luna would never hurt her, she relaxed into the hug, which felt so warm, even through their jackets.</p><p>“Hello Hermione Granger, I’m glad to see you up and about.” She said in her dreamy voice.</p><p>The brunette quickly replied, “Hello Luna, any particular reason I’m under such a relentless assault?” She asked, not hiding her grin.</p><p>With a small laugh, the blond replied, “You looked like you needed a hug, and I thought Ron or Harry might never get the hint.”</p><p>“You’re asking too much of them, the boys wouldn’t know a hint if it hit them in the face.”</p><p>Luna squeezed her a little tighter, and Hermione could picture the small smile on her face. She soon released the brunette and took a seat next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“So when do you resume your quest.” Luna asked simply.</p><p>“Not sure, I need to talk to boys, but I feel like we got the last clue we needed. It should be over soon.”</p><p>“We’ll be free of him in a matter of weeks.” The blond returned with a strange certainty in her voice.</p><p>Hermione decided then and there that she would do her best to believe any ridiculous thing that came out of Luna Lovegood’s mouth for the rest of her life. A life time of Nargles and Wrackspurts is a small price to pay if shes right about that.</p><p>“Sounds like I’m on a schedule now, better keep it a secret from Harry and Ron. They don’t like to plan their heroics, just stand there and wait for something to happen. I have to run around behind the scenes making sure it all lines up. You wouldn’t believe the miracles I had to call in to get everything set up to rescue them while petrified in the hospital wing.” She opined, channeling her inner Lockhart. </p><p>Luna gave her a playful shove, “You’d be amazed what your brothers could accomplish without you, I think they would have managed. Though, you do make it so much easier on them.”</p><p>“Brothers, huh…?” She mumbled to herself while thinking about Ronald.</p><p>“You’ll see, it’ll all work out.” Luna said with unusual force. Returning to her calm self, she continued, “I think I’ll go on a trip after all this. I don’t see myself going back to Hogwarts. I’ll probably find some quiet field, put up my tent and enjoy nature while I study for my NEWTs. Eventually come back, and take over the paper from daddy. Hogwarts was never very comfortable for me. I know I have friends now, so I think I need a little adventure of my own. Far away from Nargles, and dungeons.”</p><p>Hermione took a moment to picture Luna, spread eagle in the middle of a field of grass. Eyes closed, listening to the wind. Part of her hoped one day to be laying next her in that field. Letting her problems just melt away.</p><p>“I miss French beeches, we used to visit my mother’s family. The whole lot of us each in our own little world, reading to the sound of ocean waves. Maybe I’ll go back if I can find my parents.”</p><p>After a moment, Luna broke the silence with, “Bowral, New South Wales” She proclaimed with a certainty that seemed a little odd in Luna’s usually relaxed cadence.</p><p>“Bowral? How do you know that?” Hermione believed her with no reservations. It fit, she simply implanted the idea of Australia, beyond that was her parents prerogative. She’d never heard of Bowral, but New South Wales sounded right. Somewhere not too far from Sydney probably, maybe close to the water.</p><p>“I’ve always experienced the world a little different. Sometimes I hear a whisper that might solve a problem, or I see something that tells me to avoid someone. When they came and took me, something told me I shouldn’t try to escape. So I didn’t put up a fight. It all turned out better than I expected honestly. No one hurt me, and I got to see my friends again, and Lady Malfoy did her best to take care of us. She helped Dean with a few healing spells, and treated Griphook just as well as the rest of us.”</p><p>Hermione decided not to mention her home exploding during her short visit with the boys.</p><p>“Divination?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“No prophecies, just nudges. I think mummy could do the same thing. Thinking back on the day she died, the look she gave me, makes me think she knew she could only save one of us, and she chose me. I’ve had them less and less as I got older. I could go a whole day chasing the wind as a child, now its just little bursts of insight. At this rate, a few more years and it’ll be gone. Someday I’ll get to tell my daughters about our little gift.” She dreamed of a day she could say our daughters. </p><p>Of the futures sung to her, that was one of her favorites. Hermione might not believe her sometimes, but she could see a lifetime of playful challenges. Letting the brunette prop her up so she couldn’t be carried off by a strong breeze. A nice quiet home, close to Hogwarts. A place where the biggest room is the library. She’d run the Quibbler, while Hermione made Hogwarts the place it should have always been. Two little girls, both Ravenclaws, she couldn’t wait to be smug about that. Both with Hermione’s wild hair, and her own blue eyes. Often mistaken for twins, despite being a year apart. She’d carry both since she worked from home. They’d use some old forgotten spell that Hermione digs up, so the children could be both of theirs.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how much of that vision was her gift, and how much were her own dreams, but a girl can hope.</p><p>Sensing the conversation was done, Hermione snuggled closer into Luna. Finding herself more relaxed than she had been in years. Lulled by the waves, and Luna’s calming warmth.</p><p>She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes next, she was looking up to Bill’s scarred face. She felt oddly calm, like she was a kid again, with her father carrying her off to bed.</p><p>She looked around a little, and saw Luna walking in front of them, and decided she could sleep a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the longest time I thought you could cut the Harry Potter series off somewhere in Order of the Pheonix and jump to the battle from there. Preferably with less dead main characters. (Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred come to mind)</p><p>Recently though I came across <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1624376/ARedHair">This</a>, and while the whole thing is about Dumbledore bashing, the thing that really stood out to me is the quote near the top that goes <i>"The Harry Potter series has the misfortune to be children's literature that has been subject to critical review as serious literature"</i>. Ever since I saw that, its really changed how I looked at the series, and I've found myself less concerned with how the canon is 'wrong', and more about the parts I enjoy. I've always thought about how I would 'fix' canon, but recently I've come to the conclusion that I want to take the empty parts, and make a world I'd like to live in. </p><p>Sorry I know that was a lot for something only a few hundred people might read, but its been in my head for a while. Feels kind of good to put it to words.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>